


Deidaras wounds, they will not heal......

by dick_oven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara - Freeform, F/M, Gore, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Self-Insert, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a self insert deidara au fic i wrote back in 2011 (the peak of my emo phase) in which he dies and i try to make is as gory and edgy as possible (very embarrassing please read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deidaras wounds, they will not heal......

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on this monstrosity of a fic you will not regret it, i have edited the formatting to make it more readable and i will also have to finish writing the ending i had originally planned (i will try to make it fit in with the rest of this fic)
> 
> i wrote this while listening to holocene by bon iver if you do the same it may enhance your expirience

You ran down the long white hallway, tears starting to blur your vision. You turned corner after corner just trying to escape, you needed to get out of the building right now. The wide glass double doors finally came into your vision and you ran for them pushing people out of the way as you did, you didn't care what happened to them, you didn't care what happened to yourself, you just needed to get away from here. 

You pushed through the doors and you were stopped by a group of men that were pushing people back from the entrance, you struggled, you needed to get away now, you wanted to be as far away from this place as physically possible. The men continued to restrain you, you heard the loud blaring noise of sirens nearby but they seemed as though they were miles away, everything did, you were completely detached from the world around you as if is we're just some cruel nightmare, and you prayed to god it was.

Several people rushed a stretcher past you through the open doors you had only just ran through barking commands at each other, you watched the person on the stretcher as it passed, clothes soaked with crimson and coughing blood, then the people running behind sobbing and crying. You envied them, as of now they had much more than you. You were finally released and you started to run again, you ran past cars and buildings getting farther and farther away from that awful building, farther and farther from that thing. Whatever that thing was, you didn't care because it wasn't him. 

It was just a tattered body completely unrecognizable and empty, he was gone, far away and never coming back. If you hadn't been there with him in the ambulance or laughing with him at his house only an hour before you probably wouldn't have even believed that mangled body to be his, but you were, and now he was gone. You should have stopped him, should have known how it would end, but instead you helped. 

~~~~~~~~~~

" hey, Reiko hand me that container next to you" deidara said pointing with his chin as both hands were busy 

"the white play dough stuff?" you asked picking up the large Tupperware container

"it's not play dough, but ya" he said reaching out for the container with one hand and taking it from you. He popped the lid and pulled out a large chunk holding it up so you could see

"it's called C4, it,s the part that's going to explode when I push this button,un" he said pointing to a remote sitting on the counter next to him. you nodded slowly, looking down the counter at the piles of wire and tools he was working with, still not really understanding

"and your sure this is safe?" you asked glancing back to him sideways. He looked up from his work

"of course I am, do you really think I would have agreed to let you watch if I wasn't" he said sarcastically.

You laughed

"good, you better be because I swear to god if I die today I WILL come back and haunt you" Deidara just laughed and shook his head looking back down at his work. 

 

Forty munits later you were standing next to him outside a rickety old barn in the middle of a field near his house. His long blonde hair blowing in the wind and eyes lit with excitement as held one of the old wakkie talkies you had played with as children, that would now detonate his masterpiece. He looked over at you smiling widely

"are you ready Reiko?" he asked you his voice riddled with excitement. You sighed 

"ya, but I think you needs new hobby, your obsession with bombs is border line creepy"

He ignored you last comment, and with that huge smile still plastered on his face, he pressed the button. Moments passed and nothing happened. His smile disappeared and he looked down at his home made detonator. 

"stupid wireless connection, I'll be right back" he said stepping over a broken section of the barbed wire fence you were standing behind and starting towards the barn. You grabbed his sleeve 

"what the hell are you doing!?" you exclaimed 

"I'm going to go see if there is something blocking the connection" he said stoping and turning to face you 

" no don't, what if it blows up while your still in there?" you asked, you did not have a good feeling about this.

"it won't, if the connection had worked this little light would have started blinking" he said pointing to the light on the remote, it was out.

" pleas, deidara, don't be stupid, what if the light wasn't working right or somthing" you pleaded, desperately trying to get him to stay. He smiled softly

" don't worry " he leaned over the fence and kissed you on the lips 

"I promise I'll be right back" He set the remote on top of one of the fence posts and you let him go. He jogged over to the barn 

"be carefully!" you yelled just before he stepped inside. He held up both hands giving you a double thumbs up, you smiled to yourself, even from this distance you could see that cocky little crooked smile you loved so much. He disapeared into the barn and you just waited, not taking your eyes off of the rickety old structure in front of you.

A gust of wind blew from behind you knocking the makeshift remote off of its perch, you stepped over the broken fence to retrieve it. You picked it up and looked at it closely to make sure it hadn't broken, that's when you noticed that little light deidara had pointed out to you, it was clearly blinking on and off. Your head whipped up towards the barn

"DEIDARA!!!!!!" you screamed 

"GET OUT OF THERE" you screamed again as you ran towards the barn, 

moments after the words left you lips The structure lit up. As if in slow motion you saw the barn being consumed in a giant cloud of fire, pieces of barn flying everywhere. You were thrown bakwards onto the ground by the shockwave, imidiatly you rolled back onto your feet and continued to run into the flaming rubble. Your eyes filling with tears, this could not be happening, you had to find him. 

"Deidara!" you called out to him, scanning the rubble. Then you spotted him, laying on the ground face down near where the door to the barn had one been, he was completely still. You ran to him but when you got close you noticed something looked...wrong. You stopped several feet away from him horror struck, his arms were gone, one leg twisted at a horrible angle the other completely torn up with pieces of shrapnel stuck in it, and he still wasn't moving 

"oh god" you said choking back a sob. He stirred slightly at the sound of your voice

"Reiko?" he mumbled trying to lift his head. You rushed over to him dropping to your knees next to him imidiatly turning him over as gently as possible. You put your hand on the side of his face thrusting your hand into your pocket for your cellphone

"it's okay, I'm right here" you said tears silently running down your face. You punched in the number 911 and held the phone to your ear. You stared down at deidara a face, he was extremely disoriented and his breath was shallow, his hair was caked with blood and dirt. You looked down his chest for any other damage, there was a large piece of wood sticking out of his stomach, you choked on another sob. Just then a woman answered the 911 hotline

"911 what is your emergency?" 

"theres been and explosion. I'm not hurt but my friend is really bad we need an ambulance" you said as calmly and clearly as possible

**Author's Note:**

> there are like 2 more chapters to this ill get them up asap
> 
> also lms for more vintage self insert emo fics (i have like 3 more)


End file.
